


A Girl With Flowers

by himegimi



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himegimi/pseuds/himegimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheering up the man for flowers comes fairly easy to a girl with flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl With Flowers

Cynthia sighed. The day had come. Her shy, childhood friend had grown up, out of his endearing awkwardness she had learned to love. The timid boy who once couldn't talk to girls, who she had practiced with tirelessly to get him used to it, had grown up. Sort of.

She pretended to examine her armor, watching the town girls through her peripheral vision as they pointed and whispered about him. Oh, she could hear it now!

“Oh, he’s pretty cute. Oh, he moves so gracefully, ohh-”

“Well _hello_ , what’s a lovely sight you ladies are.”

And there, she would stop listening. Whether it was because she couldn’t bear to hear the flowery things he said to them, or because she couldn’t stand every time they insulted him, when he tried so hard just to be liked. Or because it was just rude to eavesdrop on conversations. Or because that flower over there would look very pretty in a flower crown-

“...Hey, Cynthia.”

The sound of dragging feet made brought her back from her own little world. Her poor friend walking up to her, rejected again, and possibly in pain (some girls were unfortunately violent). She put on a smile, and hoped the girls this time were not as cruel to him as she’d imagined.

“Hey, Inigo! Why so blue? Love gotcha down again?”

Didn’t she know _that_ feeling. She twisted some flowers around her fingers, waiting for the talk she’d had dozens of times with him before. Poor Inigo. It hurt her to see him so mushy around other girls, but it hurt her more to see him dragging his feet around all kicked-puppy-like. 

“I don’t get it! I’m adorably charming, aren’t I?!”

“Uh-huh!”

“I'm not hard on the eyes, and not even near Gerome-level intimidating, right!?”

“Mmhmm!”

Cynthia tried to keep her enthusiasm down in her replies, which was hard, because one, she actually agreed with him two-hundred-percent, and two, enthusiasm just came so _easily_  to her. But she was fairly successful, what after so much practice. Not to mention the flower stems she was still threading through her fingers did make her seem _quite_  occupied.

“Just a cup of tea! Or a walk together through the flower fields! A picnic! I can’t even get that far! But Gerome, and you, and even Lucina! You guys get gifts, and cake, and I? A kick in the shins. Urghhh.”

Inigo dropped to sit down on a nearby boulder, putting his face in his hands and sighing deeply. Cynthia skipped over to him, tying one last knot and setting her now-finished flower crown upon his bowed head.

“With this crown, I, Cynthia, Princess of Ylisse, grant thee, Inigo, the royal title of… um... Most swoon-worthy guy in the entire realm?”

He looked up at her with a half-smile, and laughed quietly.

“...Was there a question mark at the end of that?”

“WITH THIS CROWN, I, CYNTHIA, PRINCESS OF YLISSE, GRANT THEE, INIGO, THE ROYAL TITLE OF MOST SWOON-WORTHY GUY IN THE REALM,” She declared again, grinning. “Good?”

Inigo doubled over into a fit of chuckling, one hand adjusting his new crown to keep it from falling off.

“Thanks, Cynthia. You really know how to give me a good pick-me-up. I always was a man for flowers.”

(She had noticed that a long time ago.) 

“Aaaaand _there's_  the smile we all love! Chin up, buddy. I didn’t give you that title for no reason, so you’re gonna get out there and prove it true! You probably have an effect on some girls you don’t even realize.”

“Well, I hope they speak up soon. I don't think my shin can take so much bruising anymore,” he laughed.

“Someday, Inigo. Don’t you worry. For now, let’s get you some ice.”

 _Someday_ , she thought, hurrying back to camp.

* * *

I haven't written properly in years, but I never see this pair and it's currently my favorite one for Inigo. So short and silly drabble! And takes place before any S-support but definitely somewhere around B?

I wish I could do Cynthia more justice (ha HA), she deserves so much.

edit/the day after: also oh my god i didn't realize there was another fic on here with inigo+cynthia and flower crowns I am so sorry... 

 


End file.
